Tails
Special Guest:Classic Tails http://sonicgenerations.wikia.com/wiki/Classic_tails Tails: (Never say never) (Pick it up this, pick it up) Yeah, yeah. (Pick it up this, pick it up) Never, never, never, never, never, never. (Pick it up this, pick it up) See I never thought that I could walk through fire I never thought that I could take the burn I never had the strength to take it higher Until I reached the point of no return And there's just no turning back When your heart's under attack Gonna give everything I have It's my destiny I will never say never! (I will fight) I will fight till forever! (make it right) Whenever you knock me down I will not stay on the ground Pick it up Pick it up Pick it up Pick it up up up And never say never Ne-never say never (never) Ne-never say never (never) Ne-never say never (never) Never say it, never, never say it I never thought that I could feel this power I never thought that I could feel this free I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower And I'm fast enough to run across the sea And there's just no turning back When your heart's under attack Gonna give everything I have 'cause this is my destiny I will never say never! (I will fight) I will fight till forever! (make it right) Whenever you knock me down I will not stay on the ground Pick it up Pick it up Pick it up Pick it up, up, up And never say never Classic Tails: Here we go! Guess who? JSmith and JB! (Uh-huh!) I gotcha little bro I can handle him Hold up, aight? I can handle him Now he's bigger than me Taller than me And he's older than me And stronger than me And his arms a little bit longer than me But he ain't on a JB song with me! I be trying a chill They be trying to sour the thrill No pun intended, was raised by the power of Will Like Luke with the force, when push comes to shove Like Kobe in the 4th, ice water with blood Let's go I gotta be the best, and yes We're the flyest Like David and Goliath I conquered the giant So now I got the world in my hand I was born from two stars So the moon's where I land (I'm gone!) Both: I will never say never! (never say it, never, never say it) (I will fight) I will fight till forever! (OK) (make it right) Whenever you knock me down I will not stay on the ground Pick it up Pick it up Pick it up Pick it up, up, up And never say never I will never say never! (I will fight) I will fight till forever! (make it right) Whenever you knock me down I will not stay on the ground Pick it up Pick it up Pick it up, Pick it up, up, up And never say never Ne-never say never (never say it) Ne-never say never (never say it) Ne-never say never (never say it) Tails: And never say never Ne-never say never Ne-never say never Ne-never say never And never say never. (end of song) Tails-Justin Bieber Classic Tails-Jaden Smith https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fhe0UpFFOYg Listen to the song, then make the singers sing the Lyrics. Category:Song Category:Songs WITH Special Guests